


Her Gryffindor Snake

by Sevvie_Harry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Romance, Severina Snape - Freeform, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvie_Harry/pseuds/Sevvie_Harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is frequently missing and it is up to Severina Snape to find out the reason behind it. What does a Monocled cobra has to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Gryffindor Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky summary! I just can't get this out of my head after reading The Christmas Cobra in Potions and Snitches! It was a nice story. And then it didn't help that I saw this particular picture of a Female Snape on Deviant. It is called Lady Snape and Miss Potter. The plot bunny just won't leave! I intended for this to be smut but I'm too sleepy to write one, especially since I know that I do not have the guts and the talent to write one. If you feel like it, you may write your smutty version of it and I'll of course, read it. Mwahahaha. Now, on with the story! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and typos! Sorry for the plotholes, I just want to sleep at night without this bunny running in my head! Kudos and comments :)

It was late and yet she was still out of her quarters.

Severina Snape purposely strode to her room after her short meeting with the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

They talked about a certain boy who seemed to be the bane of her teaching career.

'Potter.' She sighed just with the thought of the foolish boy's name.

Yes, she does love the young man. It first started when he was a fifth year student, during their occlumency classes. She might have shown to him how she despised the twerp but little by little, with each progressing session, she understood the boy's condition, which was quite similar to her's when she was young. Due to that budding understanding, she came to know Harry Potter better and she just can't help but admire the boy. Before she knew it, she was in love. In love to the point wherein she willingly sacrificed her life for his sake. Luckily, she survived the vicious bite of that horrible snake and here she is now, teaching once more after being testified by Harry in front of the Wizengamot.

She was elated to know that he's coming back for his Eighth Year. But now, he had been elusive after his first three weeks back. The students and two-thirds of the Golden Trio were asking where the boy is. As if she knows!

These past few days, Harry Potter always seemed to be missing. He rarely attend classes. Even his dormmates were getting unnerved. When asked, the impertinent twerp would only shrug before smiling innocently.

Ah yes, that striking smile.

'No. Snape, get a hold of yourself.' She mentally berated herself. Now is not the time to be admiring the boy. She was supposed to be angry.

Her heels clicked against the stone floor of the dungeons and she turned right, away from the corridor leading to the Slytherin Common Room.

She clenched her jaw and erased the young man from her mind. It wouldn't do to stress herself now. It was quite late and all she needs is a night of rest, especially since tomorrow will be Monday and she will be faced with her incompetent Defense Against The Dark Arts students once more.

As she faced the wall concealing the door to her quarters, she heard something that made her skin cold.

A hiss. There was no mistaking it. She was accustomed to hearing such sound because of her fake allegiance to the Dark Lord who happened to own a snake, Nagini.

She surveyed the corridor and flicked her wand. Nothing. She let out the breath she didn't know whe was holding in.

Okay, she was just being paranoid.

Severina turned back to the wall and brandished her wand precisely. A moment later, a door appeared, leading to her chambers. She opened the door and stepped inside. For a moment, she thought there was something that slipped inside in time with her but she figured that it must be shadow illusions only. She continued on her way and opened the other door on the far side of the room.

Severina Snape was a very sensual woman. Some might say that she was as stern as a man or that she was as stiff as a board. But no, she was none of the above.

Once inside the confines of her warm bedroom, with a black four-poster bed curtained and sheeted with green silk, she started to shed her robes off of her body.

Her pale skin looked absolutely contrasting against her black lingerie. She smoothed her hair and started removing her stockings only to halt when she heard it again.

Ssss

A hiss.

She grabbed her wand and turned around. There, on her bed, sat a black snake. A Monocled cobra to be exact, with its hood flaring. She waved her wand and a curse went flying to the cobra.

But it was fast. How odd.

She cursed it again and again until she cannot see it anymore. Where is it?

Suddenly, she stiffened when she felt something scaly and cold wrapped itself on her stocking-covered calf. It slithered upward, encircling her thigh.

Fear and curiosity coursed through her body. Fear for the cobra can bite her anytime and she was all alone there. And curiosity because why the hell would there be a cobra in her quarters?! Let alone, why is there a cobra in Hogwarts?!

Severina Snape felt something brush against her inner thigh and she gasped and leaned against the door behind her. It was the cobra's tail and it felt slightly wonderful.

If someone saw her in that position, her life will be totally over. There she was, leaning against the door, in a black lingerie no less, with a very venomous and deadly snake wrapped around her thigh. Yup, she's definitely dead.

She considered blasting the thing off of her thigh but it was dangerous. She first had to lure the snake away from her body.

Just as she was thinking on how to get it off her, the cobra slithered upwards again and moved to her waist. She opened her mouth in protest when she felt the tip of its tail passed her black silky knickers. Her mind processed something incredulous as this happened.

The cobra is molesting her!

She shakily raised her wand and pointed it at the head of the cobra as it hissed and its hood flared up again, fangs showing. It was a warning. Realization dawned on her. This must be a magical type of cobra because any other type would have went in for the kill now but no, this one is trying to do something.

Now, how will she get out of this situation?!

Just then, she felt something shift and the next moment she knew, she was pinned against the door, her wrists shackled along with her feet. Before she managed to think how this happened, she heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Well hello, professor. It was nice seeing you."

She abruptly looked up and her eyes met the emerald green orbs of the boy who lived.

"Potter?!" She exclaimed.

All of her concerns about getting away from the snake flew from her mind. What is the brat doing here?!

"What are you doing here?!" She asked.  
"Trapping you, I guess."

Harry Potter shocked his professor when he suddenly pinned her body flat to the door with his. Her eyes widened when she felt something hard poking her abdomen.

"You insolent little---"  
"Little? I'm taller than you now, Professor." He whispered on her ear.

She shuddered lightly and he chuckled.

"I didn't know you were hiding this body beneath those black ensemble you always wear." He fingered the black lace brassiere she was wearing.

Her face flushed and she looked away.

"Feeling shy, Professor?" He teased.  
"Why.. Why are you doing this, Potter?" She lost the venom in her voice.

He held her chin and made her face him.

"Don't you realize, Professor?"  
"Realize what?"  
"Look at me."

Black inky pools met emerald green orbs and for a moment, she felt lost with the intense emotions swimming in its depths. He was showing her something. The next moment, she was sucked in and an onslaught of memories passed her.

She was brought back to the young man's First Hogwarts' Welcoming Feast. The way he looked at her at the Staff Table. Then she was suddenly face to face with a worried boy as he watched the memory's version of her limped out of the hall. Next, the Duelling Club, the awe and fascination in the boy's eyes as he watched her duel the bumbling fool Lockhart. Severina sucked in a breath as she was taken into yet another memory. She saw regret in Harry's eyes as he struck her with a spell in the Shrieking Shack. Then she was suddenly in her Potions storeroom. She watched herself berate the young man in front of her, his eyes trained on her lips. And the scene warped into one of their Occlumency lessons. Then into their confrontation at the Forest, after she killed Dumbledore. She saw the pain in his eyes. And next, he was rushing in to the shack, her body on the floor.

Breathing hard, she was taken back to the present. She looked at his eyes and saw sincerity in its depths.

"Potter... Harry, release me." She commanded.

He dejectedly moved away and raised his wand. She can see on his expression what he's thinking. He thought that she was rejecting him.

The shackles came undone and her hands and feet were free. She stood straight and picked up her wand on the floor. She hadn't realized it dropped. She made a move of conjuring new clothes but decided against it. She moved closer, her stocking-covered feet softly padding along the floor.

Harry stared at her as she raised her hand and cupped his cheek. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm old enough to be your mother." She confessed.  
"I know."  
"And do you think this is acceptable?"  
"I don't care, Professor."

She kissed his cheek before staring deeply into his eyes once more. She held his hand and leaned close to him, their lips nearly touching. She guided his hand to rest on her waist. She could see his lips quiver in anticipation. And with that, she closed the distance between them.

Her kiss started lightly. Just a shallow kiss. She planted her lips on his upper lip, then to this lower one. And then she opened his mouth with hers and their lips connected in a very passionate way.

~**~

Severina felt herself wake up at the different sensation on her thigh. She opened her eyes and looked down. What she saw almost made her shot up.

There, encircling her thigh once more, was the Monocled Cobra from the night before.

It seemed to notice her awareness as its head turned to her direction and it slithered upwards, brushing its scaly body against hers.

She gasped at the foreign contact and her hand went to pat the snake on its head.

Thinking about it, it seemed peculiar having this snake in her rooms once more just after...

Wait...

"Potter!"

~**~

Harry Potter sat on the Gryffindor table, smirking lightly. He had the most wonderful time last night with Professor Snape! They did it. They made love, and now, they are secretly having an affair. He smiled slightly as he remembered their confrontation this morning.

Severina Snape was indeed very livid to find out that he was an unregistered Animagus. And the reason for his absences were due to him practicing it. She scolded him and made him promise never to do that again before making love to him once more.

He lazily twirled his wand in his hand and the black cobra he transfigured from a pasta strand on his forgotten dinner followed the movement. His gaze travelled to the Staff Table and met with the familiar black inky pools of his lovely professor.

She was watching him.

He stopped his wandwork and allowed the cobra to shift back into its pasta self. He stood up and exited the Great Hall.

~**~

Severina Snape hurriedly ran down the dungeons and into her quarters. Once there, she brandished her wand and the door flew open.

There.

She saw his cobra body curled up on her couch and she approached him. He changed back into Harry Potter and grabbed her.

She was in for another night of fun, indeed.


End file.
